


Lovely

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Well, can i please have Jo/Dean smut + drabble? :))"</p><p>//</p><p>Jo/Dean smut cause there's really no summary better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

"Such a dirty girl," Dean purrs before moving his head back forward and circling her clit with his tongue.

"God, yes, Dean," she whines, thin fingers tugging at his hair, pushing him forward. The taste of Jo is like the finest whiskey. So addictive, so warm. Dean enjoys eating her out slow and long, licking up and down her cunt. He loves looking up at her arched figure, nipples high peaks on her perky breasts. His name is like a sinful prayer that slips out of her red lips in waves. He loves that just as much. 

The only thing he loves more than that is when he pulls back and enters her tight heat, groaning in ecstasy. She's so wet and it's all because of him.

"So hot," he breathes as he watches her, thumbing her clitoris as he begins to snap his hips. "So tight for me."

"Only for you," she moans, reaching up to grab the back of his neck and pull him down in a ferocious kiss. Despite both having such dominant social personalities, she's pliant, pile puddy, in Dean's hands while in bed. But she likes to control the kissing. She comes then with Dean's tongue in her mouth, walls clenching so delightfully sweet around the man's thick cock. 

Dean growls and it takes his everything to pull out and finish on her stomach, bucking into his fist like he would her sweet pussy. Both are panting, ragged breaths filling the otherwise vacant motel room. 

"God, love you so much," Dean whispers, rolling to lay on his back next to her. She turns his god-like jaw towards her for a slow kiss. Not demanding like before. 

"Love you, too," she mumbles against his lips before pulling back to drink in Dean's blissful face. She smiles and ghosts her lips over his, only to whisper, "Go get a towel to clean me off, lover boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
